The Life of a Tiger General
by Fairy Princess Usagi
Summary: This story is about Ma Chao's, a close female friend of his *wink, wink* and a few people around him that are close. There will be some humor here. Read on to find out. PLZ R&R. Thank-you muches.


_**Prologue:**_

The clouds in the sky finally opened up to the setting sun. All the land was wet from the season's rain and there was more to come. The local road for travel was deserted and empty, no sign of life but a small group trying to go about unseen. They had pulled off to the side and hid amongst the dripping trees and plants. The group's leader, a female around the age of 22, was lying on the ground in pain. She was with babe and it was ready to enter the world with or without her consent.

"We must hurry My Lady. Our enemy draws near." The leader of her guards and escorts informed.

After almost an hour, the labor was over. The new mother gave the child to her trusted maid servant. "Go, take her to Ma Chao and have him teach her well. Tell him that it is what I wish. I will go and distract our pursuer by heading in the other direction along the river."

"You are too week to dare such a thing." the other woman protested.

"I have faced far worse and he is after me and the babe. She is all that matters right now. I will be fine." and with a light kiss to the newborn's forehead, she turned and ran with her small belongings. The guards snuck off with the maid and child into the darkening night.

The young mother, hearing sounds that were not hers stopped and ducked into the bushes. She peered out onto the road and spotted her pursuer. He was as stern looking as ever and his face was set in determination. He held up a had to stop his soldiers as he scanned the dark land. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew she was close by.

"Spread out and find her. She stands in my way of concurring Liu Bei. I want her dead." Her enemy ordered. His small tangent of soldiers dismounted and wondered off into the woods.

She looked around for a way to escape and slowly backed from her hiding spot. Unfortunately there was a sound made that she could not help. Seeing them turn in her direction, she stood and sprinted, but there were already some of the soldiers blocking her way. Not wanting to loose what belonged to her, she held what she carried with one arm while she quickly disarmed the nearest guard to her. Grabbing his sword and slicing it across his chest, she spun and met the next enemy behind her. She used the sword to block his spear and as she deflected the attack and pushed it back at him, she swung the weapon and stabbed it through his front side and then ran. She would have gone unnoticed, except for what she was holding so dear, was making a loud noise. She had prayed that the water that blocked her path below would drown out the sound, but it did not. The leader of the group and prefect of the force that sought to destroy her lord stood not far in front of her.

"Ah. I see that you have given birth. Surrender now and I shall spare the child's life." he said dismounting from his own horse.

"Never!" she hollered. "I will see the day that Lord Liu Bei destroys you and I will be there to help if I do not kill you myself!" The woman looked behind her and then back. Her enemy smiled.

"That day will never come. But I can guarantee that you will not be alive when I destroy him. If you do not surrender now, I will give you more than another scar on your face."

She shook her head no and she saw with triumph that she had angered him.

He watched as she tried to take a step back when he gave the silent order for her death and the death of the child that she held in her arms. She took another step back and slipped on the wet ground. She could not regain her footing and knew it was no use trying to fight the fall. Closing her eyes, she leaned over the edge and prayed to her god that she and the babe would survive the fall as she slipped into the water. She didn't see the angry face of her enemy as he made it to the cliff just as she disappeared below. The maid had watched on in horror from a safe distance before the guard urged her to leave with him and his men.

* * *

What do you think so far? This was a actually from a dream that I had and I figured I would try to write it.

-Fairy Princess Usagi


End file.
